


Другое тогда

by lerkin, WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, PWP, Size Difference, Tentacles, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerkin/pseuds/lerkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: У Марии получилось вырваться из Кошмара Охотника, осталось лишь предотвратить трагедию с Кос.
Relationships: Kos/Maria (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Другое тогда

**Author's Note:**

> [Кос (арт из официального артбука)](https://k60.kn3.net/taringa/2/7/5/6/6/7/94/iapprovelolis/70E.jpg)

Мария вставила астральный циферблат в главный механизм башенных часов, стрелки и пластины стремительно завращались, будто и не было той бездны времени, что они провели недвижимыми. Сферы заняли нужные позиции, и пыльный полумрак Башни разрезал луч желтоватого света. Что может быть его источником _здесь_ , подумала Мария и шагнула в открывшийся проход, прекрасно зная, что за узким карнизом будет пустота и стремительное падение вниз. Но реальность Кошмара развернулась в топкую землю рыбацкой деревушки. Под ногами чавкнула жижа. Мария инстинктивно повела рукой назад, пытаясь ухватиться за прочные стены своей тюрьмы и чуть не упала, не ощутив привычной шершавой кладки тёмного камня. Она обернулась, Часовая башня высилась в отдалении островерхой громадиной, а главный астральный механизм, как ему и полагалось, находился на головокружительной высоте под самым фронтоном. Мария медленно повернулась вокруг своей оси, вглядываясь в искорёженную реальность. Под тёмной дрожащей водой угадывались силуэты Соборного округа, громада Церкви исцеления, величественные шпили Ярнама, будто реальность Кошмара _просвечивала_. 

Волна тошноты накатила внезапно, вместе с запахом моря и рыбы. Мария упёрлась руками в колени и часто задышала. Море рокотало совсем близко, а холодный ветер шевелил выбившиеся из-под шляпы прядки. И вот тут Марии стало плохо по-настоящему, сердце со всей силы ударило по рёбрам, в ушах страшно зашумело и она упала на четвереньки в придорожную грязь. Она _дышала_ , её била дрожь, а во рту чувствовался тот самый непередаваемый солоновато-железистый привкус. Мария непослушными пальцами размотала шейный платок и ощупала шею. Никакой привычной запекшейся кромки не было, некуда было погрузить пальцы, не было даже рубца, шея оказалась совершенно гладкой, и только сонная артерия бешено пульсировала. По щекам потекли горячие слёзы.

— Боги, неужели? — прошептала Мария и, поднявшись, двинулась к морю.

Тела Кос там, на намывной полосе прибоя, где она видела её умирающую последний раз, не оказалось, как и следов побоища в деревне. Мария сжала и разжала кулаки, левая рука инстинктивно прошлась по бедру, Ракуйо на месте не было, тела на берегу не было, трупов рыбаков тоже не было, а в небе светила полная белая Луна. 

— Но если Ракуйо уже в колодце, тогда где же ты? Великая Мать, сейчас это _когда_?

Набежавшая волна лизнула мысок сапога, Мария отступила на шаг, после неисчислимых ночей, проведённых в неживом теле, почти не способном ощущать, чувствовать сейчас запах моря и даже его привкус на языке было сродни опьянению. Мария больше не сомневалась, она стремительно разделась и пошла к морю. Волна прокатилась по щиколоткам и отступила, Мария двигалась навстречу шквалу ощущений, что обрушились на её тело. Дно резко оборвалось, и Мария ушла под воду, наслаждаясь тем чувством лёгкости, когда кажется, будто можешь летать. Она вынырнула, сделала вдох поглубже и начала погружаться в зеленоватую толщу воды. Света луны, пусть и полной, хватило лишь на тонкий поверхностный слой, а далее её поглотила почти непроглядная тьма. Мария закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на одном, на образе Кос, скользящей в толще воды. Лёгкие уже начинали гореть, она сжала челюсти. Кос, каждое сочленение её тела, каждый плавник, каждый шипик Мария старалась представить, разглядеть как можно лучше. _Коскоскос_. 

Казалось, будто на глаза налипли красные пятна, тело непроизвольно дёрнулось, грудь сдавило, словно Брадор вонзил туда свой чудовищный Кровопускатель, а горло жгло так же, как и в миг казни, когда Мария перерезала себе глотку. Но она не сомневалась и не собиралась отступать, и когда ощутила сильный толчок холодных глубинных вод, поняла, что у неё действительно получилось.

Кос подхватила её и одним мощным движением своего огромного тела подняла их к поверхности. Она перевернулась на спину и медленно скользила по спокойному морю, а Мария лежала на её гладком теле, восстанавливая дыхание, слушая мерные удары большого сердца и чувствуя, как боль постепенно утекает в море.

На неё вдруг нахлынула паника, что это всё предсмертное видение и её наконец-то убил какой-нибудь удачливый Охотник, убил так, что она больше не вернётся в Кошмар. Она вновь приложила ухо к круди Кос, сердце Великой всё так же мерно билось, разгоняя по её великолепному телу ценнейшую кровь. Мария провела ладонью по нежной коже ареолы груди, щупальца под капюшоном Кос слегка дрогнули. Мария подтянулась и улеглась меж грудей Кос, обняв её тело ногами. Щупальца зашевелились и открыли лицо Кос, она улыбалась. 

Мария знала, чего она хочет и была уверена, что Кос тоже знает. Мария хотела этого и разумом, и плотью. Жар между ног на контрасте с прохладными водами моря казался особенно сильным. Она приподняла бедра и слегка потёрлась о мягкое подбрюшье Кос. От этого нехитрого движения по телу прошла приятная волна. Мария застонала и попыталась ускорить движения, но вдруг почувствовала, как большие руки подхватили её под шею и бёдра, развернули и поднесли ближе к лицу Кос.

Мария затаила дыхание, глядя, как щупальца аккуратно обвили её бёдра и раздвинули их. Кос поднесла Марию вплотную к своему лицу и глубоко вдохнула её запах. Губы её сложились в совсем уж человеческую улыбку, а потом она поцеловала Марию в живот. Неожиданно тёплыми и мягкими оказались её губы, как и язык, который прошелся от лобка до того места на шее, где когда-то была зияющая рана. Тело покрылось мурашками от горячего дыхания Кос, а её язык стремительно скользнул вниз и без промедления проник в Марию, она вцепилась в так удачно попавшиеся под руки щупальца, выгибаясь навстречу Великой, что погружала часть себя в неё. Тело прошило оргазмом почти сразу, слишком сильна была волна ощущений для вновь ожившей плоти, слишком желанно было это единение для измученного бесконечным ожиданием разума. Марии хотелось раствориться в этом всепоглощающем чувстве, любовь было очень неподходящим словом, но ничего лучшего в человеческом языке подобрать не получалось. Бесполезно было даже пытаться выразить это словами. Если бы Кос была хищным существом, Мария без промедления позволила бы поглотить себя без остатка, если бы нужно было ещё раз умереть ради Кос, она бы сделала это, не задумываясь ни на миг. Кос была для неё не просто Великой, Кос была для неё Богиней, и она поклонялась ей, как бы ни предостерегали её от этого все учителя из прошлой жизни. Мария хотела служить и служила Кос своим разумом и своим телом. Она хотела Кровавый контракт.

Они вернулись к рыбацкой деревне, но с другой стороны побережья, где не было сетей и баркасов и домиков на сваях, а лишь голые камни и небольшой пресноводный водопад. На берегу Кос не была столь грациозна, как в воде, но мощь её тела, перламутровые переливы чешуек в свете луны и тончайшие перепонки плавников сводили Марию с ума. Кос, казалось, спала. Мария выбралась из её рук и пошла к водопаду, чтобы смыть морскую соль. Струи воды приятно скользили по разгорячённому телу, пальцы её сами собой легли на промежность. Одного раза было мало, особенно для Нечистокровной, выросшей при дворе Кейнхёрста с его ритуалами. Мария упёрлась рукой в гладкий камень и зажмурилась, представляя, что это не её грубые от постоянного обращения с оружием пальцы, а мягкий горячий язык Кос. Но не успела она сделать и пары движений, как почувствовала на себе щупальца Кос. Они вновь раздвинули её ноги, и Кос прошлась языком по набухшим до болезненности складкам, собирая выступившую влагу. Мария застонала и подалась бёдрами навстречу, Кос уложила её на себя, шумно втянула воздух и резко вошла пальцем, у Марии перехватило дыхание, никакой мягкости и осторожных движений, как в море, сейчас не было и в помине. Кос всё быстрее и глубже вводила палец, причиняя боль и наслаждение одновременно. Кольца щупалец то сжимали её бёдра, то скользили по ягодицам, то подбирались к шее, а потом несколько опутало её голову и прижало к голове Кос у самой кромки капюшона, где-то там должны быть глаза, сквозь пелену болезненного наслаждения подумала Мария.

Кос замерла, Мария жалобно застонала и двинула бёдрами, пытаясь насадиться на палец Кос, но кольца щупалец сжались, обездвиживая её, одно из них скользнуло между ягодицами, несколько раз пройдясь по анусу, щедро покрывая его смазкой. Мария забилась в крепкой хватке щупалец, причиняя себе боль. Желание захлестнуло её с новой силой, если бы она могла, она бы раскрылась как раковина моллюска перед Кос, обнажая всю нежную мякоть внутренностей, лишь бы та коснулась её. И Кос, мягко надавив на анус, ввела в Марию второй палец. Она закричала, тело выгнулось дугой и сознание подёрнулось темно-красной пеленой, она ощутила резкую боль в челюсти, язык прошелся по острому ряду зубов, но от полного превращения удалось удержаться. Однако не воспользоваться этим Мария уже не могла. Зубы сомкнулись на тонкой коже рядом с жабрами, и кровь Кос хлынула ей в рот.

Оторвавшись от её шеи, Мария вскинула голову. Капюшон поднялся, Кос смотрела на неё глазами. Она была всюду, её пальцы ритмично двигались, заполняя Марию, её щупальца ласкали тело Марии, её кровь смешалась с кровью Марии, её глаза смотрели внутрь Марии, разделяли её разум и саму её суть на тончайшие пласты. Ей казалось, что она чувствуют Кос изнанкой кожи, что Кос входит с воздухом в её лёгкие, входит через беззрачковую тьму глаз в её мозг, проникает в её кости, изменяет её тело. Кос медленно склонилась и снова поцеловала её в живот, Мария запрокинула голову, сжала руками пальцы Кос и протолкнула их ещё глубже в себя, вот теперь было достаточно, и Мария, счастливо улыбаясь, упала на Кос. Последнее, что она увидела, теряя сознание, была чернота непостижимого Космоса и красноватое свечение Луны.

*

Кос аккуратно вынула пальцы из Марии и позволила себе отдохнуть после слияния. Эта человеческая женщина была сильной, способной выносить ребёнка Кос. Выносить и защитить. Она легко погладила Марию по спине, а потом перенесла к песчаной отмели близ деревни и ушла в море.

*

Мария очнулась от звуков песни. Она лежала на соломенной подстилке, завёрнутая в белую ткань, а жители деревни, застыв вокруг неё в молитвенных позах, пели. Луна вновь сияла ослепительным жемчужным светом.

Они знали. Преданные служители Великой Матери, умеющие понимать её, они тоже знали о Кровавом контракте. Мария улыбнулась, она не одна.

Деревенские помогли ей одеться. Первым делом она пошла к колодцу, чтобы забрать Ракуйо. Как только любимый клинок оказался на своём привычном месте у левого бедра, _здесь и сейчас_ отделилось от Кошмара, из-под воды больше не просвечивали острые городские шпили, а из морской глади не торчали мачты призрачных кораблей. Один из шаманов указал в сторону, откуда пришла и сама Мария, там лежал Ярнам и чуть поодаль — зловещий Бюргенверт, и оттуда надвигалась угроза. Одуревшие от крови, жаждущие запретных знаний любой ценой. Когда-то в другом _тогда_ Мария тоже была в их рядах, но теперь она не с ними. Теперь она и рыбаки смогут отстоять деревню, теперь никто не надругается над Кос, никто не вскроет варварски её прекрасное тело, не выпотрошит Богиню ради чудовищных опытов. Теперь она и Кос едины, теперь она вместе с рыбаками, теперь всё будет иначе.


End file.
